


Speak Now

by Inkpress00 (rabidgopher)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidgopher/pseuds/Inkpress00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The golden glow of firelight can only illuminate the obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak Now

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing to upload submissions to Teaspoon here.

Rose was pushed into his arms and she laughed with delight at the hospitable aliens who'd just dressed her. The Doctor resisted gaping at his soft human, who was now wrapped in an impossible dress of gossamer silk, fastened by a single gold brooch just below her breast. Any of the skin that was showing besides her face, that was her arms and chest and legs, had been painted in the same ornate style as the native women here. Complex patterns of gold and blue and brown decorated her pale skin, drawing attention to the areas that he normally tried to pry his eyes away from. A few of the women pulled her away and began to dance with her, spinning and whirling their way to dizzy giggling fits.

He watched her fluid, almost dizzying steps with rapture, finding it impossible to take his eyes away.

So distracted was he that when he felt small warm hands take his own, he jumped in surprise and looked down at the small, dark-skinned woman who was dragging him into the circle of dance with unnerving speed and strength. His head shot up immediately and found Rose grinning at him from across the circle, silk flowing around her and tendrils of her golden hair curling in little ringlets from sweat.

Beautiful.

The woman led him in a complex series of steps that forced him to tear his gaze from Rose, and when the hands let go of him, he looked up to find her.

Standing directly in front of him, she winked cheekily and clasped both of her hands in both of his, beginning her sweet seduction with a dance. He didn’t do much — not a great dancer, him — but he was able to spin her and do a few basic steps he’d remembered from his previous dance before she pulled him away from the loud, hot, happy people.

He was standing between two huts, cloaked in shadow, while the silver moons illuminated Rose like some goddess of respite. He was aware that he was staring, a slip of a smile on his lips and undiluted devotion in his eyes. Rose wound her arms around his neck and stood on tiptoes to hug him fiercely, her head in the crook of his neck.

The Doctor reciprocated eagerly. He squeezed her middle, lifting her off the ground and changing sighs of contentment into mutual helpless laughter. Her enchanting scent was smoky from the bonfire, smouldering like red hot coals.

Beautiful.

And then she wrapped her legs around his waist.

The Doctor's breath caught in his throat, his hearts started racing. A binary vascular system and respiratory bypass would do nothing here. He was suddenly and totally overwhelmed by her - not primal, but at least a very base instinct in him reacted to her musky scent, salty perspiration, soft lips pressed to his forehead. The sensations slammed into his consciousness all at once.

Those lips made a trail across his face, stopping at his ear. And then she spoke to him, gentle words and hushed voice, telling him to make love to her.

Making love to Rose Tyler.

He'd never done that, made love. He'd had sex, sure; shagged, maybe, a few times. He was nine hundred, after all, he had the equipment and it wasn't exactly like he hadn't had the time to experiment.

But to make love, to link a physical action to the concept of love, possibly the most transient, twisted, untouchable thing in the universe.

With anyone else, impossible. With Rose, an easy, even logical (if infinitely satisfying and wonderful) progression of their relationship.

To bond Rose Tyler's flesh, her skin, her sweat, smell, and taste - equate that to love.

He already did, he realized belatedly with a start, staring into her eyes, gaping wordlessly like a fish. What he'd imagined between the two of them was already his default of love, definition changed from “frivolity” to “Rose” in a matter of the seconds it had taken her to step on his ship.

Abruptly, he took hold of her chin with gentle fingers and pulled her to his lips for a kiss. Their first kiss. A thrill ran through his body.

Rose gasped sweetly, compellingly. Her warm tongue met his briefly as if by accident, and she giggled, the sound warming him down to the soles of his feet.

She met his eyes shyly through heavy lashes, though there was no need for her to be shy at all, and kissed him hard, this time slipping her tongue into his mouth to greet and tangle with his. The Doctor felt his knees go weak, was alarmed to feel his brain go fuzzy. Rose let out a little 'oof' at the sensation of her back hitting the hut nearest them. The little exhalation of breath into his mouth was inexplicable torment. He wanted - needed - inside her, please -

His dear girl, how could he ever justify this to himself?

Oh so close, almost- yes, Rose-

She wasn't wearing anything under her native dress, he found out rather quickly. Her breasts were bare under his fingertips, soft skin warm and pliant and pink.

He wished, needed - oh goddesses, were human women always this hot inside?

More than he could ever hope for as a shattered soldier, a shell of a man. He was so incredibly lucky to have found her, his fantastic girl capable of healing even him.

The Doctor was on fire, a slow burning flame consuming him entirely and wonderfully. Rose was clawing at his back, scratching at the leather and gripping his shoulders and arms. He composed himself for long enough to place a few light kisses to her temples, forehead, and cheeks. She sighed softly, moaned quietly as he rocked his hips.

Ever so fragile, humans were, but at the same time so tenacious. Rose's body was soft but firm against him, hard muscles and plush curves he was absolutely smitten with cradling his body like he’d never admit to dreaming of. He felt like he would break her if he pushed too hard, knew that that was preposterous.

She whimpered a bit and dug her ankles into the small of his back, sucking on a sizeable earlobe and whispering sweet nothings to him.

The Doctor groaned roughly, fully in flames. He pushed her against the wall and cradled her face, searching warm honey eyes for anything. He kissed her like it was the only thing he'd ever like to do - although, he supposed that if there was something he had to choose to do for the rest of his life, it may as well be her. Making love to Rose. Now that was a timeline he could live with.

Rose let him dominate the kiss, responding to his tongue with lovely, evocative squeaks and murmurs he loved. His hips shifted against hers for a different angle, one that applied pressure to a sweet spot inside her and made her gasp.

His mouth quite missed hers, and as soon as she threw her head back to catch her breath, he sunk his teeth into her neck and she yelped.

The Doctor chuckled darkly, looking up at his woman. The sudden exposure to the porcelain skin of her neck had been too much all at once - besides, it looked better now with his mark of possession turning bright red right in the hollow of her throat. He knew that it would be purple later; a mottled ugly shade, but he would heal it for her. For now, he just needed the affirmation. Although, gods, those little noises she was making were the most delicious things. He was sure she knew what she was doing, driving him to insanity and back and making him even harder inside her.

Rose suddenly clenched, but he could feel that it wasn't on purpose. Her skin was slick with sweat, her breathing intensely laboured, panting for breath through the blinding pleasure he didn't even have to reach into her mind to feel. She would come any second now, and that thought alone sent the flames higher and brighter.

Rose shrieked and the Doctor felt her muscles spasm around him suddenly. It was indescribable, those slick walls contracting around his cock and leaving his sanity dangling by a slip. He groaned and wrapped his arms around her tighter, pulling her as close as possible and claiming her lips as he thrust into her hard and unforgiving. Rose unquestioningly accepted this new, harder tempo of lovemaking, submitting to his tongue in her mouth as she was wracked by pleasant shivers.

He - oh, he was close - just - just one more - one - more -

He exploded, his world dissolving into a billion tiny slivers before his eyes. Through a thick fog he felt swollen, soft lips press against his forehead and eyelids, cheeks and mouth. Oh, Rose. He murmured his thanks, quickly reciprocating the gesture.

He felt like gelatine, the force of his orgasm making it difficult to stand on two feet. Rose unlocked her ankles from around his back, dropping carefully to the ground one foot at a time. She clung to him after her knees nearly gave out, eyes laughing and grin exhilarated.

The Doctor felt a wash of cool relief flow through his veins. Rose was happy. She was satisfied. She wanted this. Him.

They cleaned themselves up as much as they could, the Doctor tucking himself away with pink ears and offering Rose a handkerchief pulled from the depths of his pocket. She giggled and plucked it out of his hand, telling him that she thought only gentlemen offered ladies hankies.

He simply grinned, too ecstatic for words, and gathered her in his arms. Rose nuzzled her face into his jumper, burying herself in his jacket.

The Doctor looked down to take in Rose drowning in his embrace, felt her pressing into his shoulder and encircling his waist. He pressed a kiss to her hair, nuzzled her neck, and lost himself in her hug.

A contented sigh drifted up from Rose, muffled by the wool her face was buried in. The Doctor smiled and angled his head to press a soft kiss to her lips. The surrealism of being allowed to kiss Rose was astounding - the fact that she was kissing him back was just fantastic.

A choking, stifling need to say that one phrase crashed on him like a wave and the Doctor gripped her shoulders. Clever Rose, she sensed his urgency and as he swallowed air like a fool she smiled benevolently. “I know.”

* * *


End file.
